Un diable en cache un autre
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Qui a déjà rêvé de voir Lucifer et Crowley se rencontrer en face à face? Pas eux, en tout cas, et pourtant, ils vont se rencontrer! Tout ça devant le nez de Michel...plaignez-le tant que vous voulez, ça n'empêchera pas Lucifer d'assouvir ses envies de meurtres ou de sexe! (cadeau à Med6410)


**Bonjour tout le monde! Voici un OS que je dédie à Med6410 car c'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui! Voici ton petit cadeau, miss, en espérant que cette journée sera pleine de joie et de rires pour toi (: **

**Ce petit OS est classé T car certaines phrases sont...ahem...légèrement lemoneuses! Surtout les dernières x) Vous avez le pairing, alors ceux qui n'aiment pas Lucifer et Crowley ensemble, ne cherchez pas plus loin dans cette fic! **

**Sur ce, et après avoir rappelé que malheureusement Supernatural et ses adorables personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture!**

**(Bon anniversaire à Med encore une fois :p)**

* * *

-Michel, je m'ennuie, se plaignit la voix du diable.

-Je sais, minauda l'autre.

-J'en ai marre de faire joujou avec ton véhicule, il est tellement défiguré que je ne peux même plus voir ses yeux peureux.

-Amuse-toi ailleurs alors, mais ne me dérange plus pendant ma méditation ! grogna Michel avant de se tourner, dos à Lucifer, pour reprendre ses affaires.

Plus de deux ans qu'ils étaient enfermés ensemble dans la Cage, et plus de deux ans que Lucifer s'ennuyait et cherchait à converser avec son frère sans qu'il n'y ait de résultat. Il n'obtenait que des réponses froides.

-Michou ? tenta-t-il, s'approchant de son grand-frère.

-Tu troubles mes pensées, recule ! marmonna l'autre en mettant ses ailes devant lui pour se protéger.

-Tu devrais les nettoyer, nota l'Etoile du Matin en observant les plumes sales de Michel.

Ce dernier se retint d'attaquer à nouveau son frère, préférant reprendre sa méditation pour tenter de contacter les anges. Il pouvait le faire parfois, mais il devait se concentrer tellement fort que ça en devenait insupportable. Lucifer l'admira faire, se demandant pourquoi chercher à contacter leur famille. Il finit par laisser le Protecteur du Paradis tranquille, et alla se cacher dans son coin préféré. Le coin le plus sombre de sa prison. Il faisait moins chaud, mais la température était infiniment dure à supporter pour lui et ses pauvres ailes abîmées.

Le Diable se mit à penser après avoir lancé un autre regard amusé à son frère. Pourrait-il sortir de là un jour ? Ses fidèles sujets allaient-ils le sortir de là, à supposer qu'il en avait encore...un sourd grognement lui échappa en pensant à cette abomination de démon des croisements qui avait osé lui piquer son magnifique trône. Evitant de montrer sa profonde colère, Lucifer décida de se reposer un peu pour ne plus penser à ce pathétique démon qui ne lui arrivait pas à l'orteil.

Ce fut dans la nuit qu'il se réveilla, sentant une main froide tapoter presque _gentiment_ son épaule.

-Réveille-toi, la belle au bois dormant ! intima une voix mielleuse.

-Fiche-moi la paix, Michel !

-Je ne crois pas être doté d'ailes, renifla l'autre, apparaissant comme vexé par la remarque du Diable.

Celui-ci lança un bâillement digne d'un chat puis ouvrit les yeux, et vit une calamité penchée au dessus de lui !

-J'attendais ce moment avec impatience, sourit la calamité en question.

-Tu viens à moi pour que je me défoule, Crowley ? demanda Lucifer en se mettant en position d'attaque.

-Allons, on ne va pas commencer les hostilités maintenant ! On peut...peut-être essayer de s'entendre entre hommes civilisés ?

Crowley ne put dire un mot de plus, la main du Diable se resserrant sur sa gorge. Il se retrouva vite à l'abri du regard de Michel qui sommeillait péniblement. Lucifer mena son homologue loin de l'ange, et le menaça. Ses yeux prirent une teinte qui pourrait faire peur à n'importe quel autre démon.

-Tu n'es qu'un petit singe que mon Père a vulgairement créé pour s'amuser !

-Oh, tu veux parler de papa céleste ? Je pensais qu'il avait juste créé les hommes et pas les démons...calme-toi, Lucifer ! On peut bien parler, non ? interrogea-t-il calmement pour ne pas se faire déchiqueter tout de suite.

-Parler de quoi, misérable être ? De ta trahison envers moi ?

-Non, non ! Je ne trahirais jamais...mon roi ! J'ai juste joué le remplaçant pour que ton trône soit précieusement gardé jusqu'à ton retour. Quand tu reviendras, je te céderais la place ! se décida à déclarer Crowley en essayant d'y mettre du respect dedans.

Lucifer fronça les sourcils, semblant satisfait. Non, pas totalement satisfait. Comment cet énergumène pouvait-il être ici, dans la Cage, alors que lui, le Diable en personne, ne pouvait même plus s'échapper ?!

-Je suis un gros bonnet, je peux aller dans ta Cage tant que j'ai beaucoup d'énergie, expliqua le démon quand il aperçut la mine affreusement sexy et interrogatrice de son geôlier.

-Et d'où tiens-tu cette...énergie ?

-J'ai dû torturer une centaine d'âmes et quelques anges...

-Quoi ?! Tu as osé toucher à ma famille ?! explosa Lucifer, broyant un peu plus le cou de son rival.

-Je leur ai juste enlevé quelques plumes ! articula Crowley en tombant à genoux.

-Aucun autre être que moi n'a le droit de leur faire du mal !

-On peut peut-être trouver un arrangement ?

-Un arrangement ? Avec une abomination comme toi ? siffla le Diable.

L'une des mains de son ennemi alla se poster sur son poignet, doucement. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent. Lucifer savait ce qui se passait. Il hésita un instant avant de dégager sa main du cou de l'autre. N'attendant pas longtemps, il attrapa la cravate de Crowley et le fit se relever. Autant en profiter, il se sentait si seul dans cette maudite prison où il n'y avait pas d'occupation, ni de petites diablesses pour le satisfaire lui et ses envies. Il n'y avait qu'Adam, ce petit humain qui lui servait de défouloir avec Michel. Et hors de question qu'il touche à un humain, beurk ! Ils pouvaient refiler des contagions ou même des maladies à leur partenaire, et ça, Lucifer le tenait de source sûre ! Comment Lilith avait-elle fait un enfant à votre avis ?!

-Lucifer ? interrogea gentiment Crowley, se demandant ce qu'il allait devenir.

Il voulait juste voir le visage du Diable, voir de quoi il avait l'air désormais...et cette jolie face lui donnait quelques envies, à vrai dire. En un même mouvement, les lèvres des deux diables se scellèrent dans un baiser des plus brutaux. Aucun ne voulait de tendresse, ils n'étaient pas le mal pour rien. Lucifer abattit plusieurs fois son poing sur Crowley, qui n'hésita pas à lui tordre les ailes ! Leurs vêtements tombèrent au sol rapidement, déchirés pour la plupart. La cravate du démon des croisements alla se poser sur l'une des ailes de Michel qui, endormi, ne pouvait pas savoir ce qui se passait.

Lucifer ne perdit pas de temps, il étant le dominant dans cette histoire ! Et il n'attendit pas le consentement de ce foutu démon qui lui avait pris sa place au sein de l'Enfer. Il ne le prépara pas non plus, trop pressé de se libérer après deux longues années d'abstinence. Il s'enfonça dans l'orifice de Crowley en sifflant de plaisir, sa langue fourchue sortant.

-Crowley ! gémit-il de plaisir avant de brutalement ouvrir les yeux tellement le plaisir étant grand et pourtant...faux ?!

Quand Lucifer ouvrit ses yeux malveillants, il était bien dans la Cage, mais il n'y avait aucun démon à prendre. Il loucha en bas de son anatomie, et vit une bosse redescendre lentement. Sa semence se répandait sur ses vêtements. Il n'avait tout de même pas pu fantasmer sur cette abomination, n'est-ce pas ?!

-Tu n'as pas vraiment fantasmé, petit frère. J'ai juste joué un peu avec tes pensées pour que tu te détendes, informa avec un léger sourire Michel.

-Espèce de...

-N'insulte pas ton grand-frère, Lucy ! C'est un de mes anges qui m'a appris ce tour, et je trouve que c'est très utile. Maintenant que tu es libéré de ta frustration, tu me laisseras méditer en paix ! Et qui sait, Crowley viendra peut-être un jour ?

Lucifer ne pipa mot, croisant les ailes en signe de mécontentement. Ce démon était si...étroit ! Stop, on ne pense pas à une abomination de la sorte ! Tandis qu'il minaudait contre son frère et son attirance physique pour le nouveau Roi de l'Enfer, Michel l'observa. Quel beau petit capricieux était son frère !

* * *

**Je sais, je suis folle et je mérite l'Enfer moi aussi...pour exprimer votre mécontentement, je vous en prie, donnons-nous rendez-vous dans les reviews!**


End file.
